


Принципы открытости и прозрачности

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, strange humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Стоит отметить, несмотря ни на что, Звезда Смерти — одна из лучших космических станций в галактике, здесь я с Таркиным полностью согласен. А аварии и сбои… эти неприятности случаются даже на старых и вдоль и поперёк изученных судах, что уж говорить о корабле, едва прошедшем заводские испытания и впервые вышедшем в рейд с полным экипажем.





	Принципы открытости и прозрачности

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с фильма, с того самого совещания, на котором лорд Вейдер, добрейшей души ситх, немного придушил Кассио Тагге. Если кто заметил, то на некоторых кадрах штатные комлинки SoroSuub C1 в нагрудных карманах высших офицеров до безобразия похожи на цоколи лампочек.  
> И понеслось!  
> Посвящение: 44-ФЗ, с любовью.%))  
> Написано для fandom Star Wars 2015

«Это хатт знает что! Не боевая станция, а бардак! — мрачно думал тёмный лорд ситхов, привычно не шагая, но почти летя по коридорам Звезды Смерти. — Впрочем, вспоминая бесшабашную юность, со всей ответственностью могу заявить, что порядка в прифронтовом бардаке времён войны клонов было в разы больше, чем здесь!»

Если верить Таркину и старшим офицерам, то ходовые испытания Звезды Смерти прошли успешно. Однако не стоило забывать, что в списке извращений, практикуемых Дартом Вейдером, излишняя доверчивость не значилась. К тому же, и Сила, и многолетний опыт механика в один голос твердили, что между «в штатном режиме» и «отлично» может таиться такая пропасть, в которую поместятся и Звезда Смерти, и Силой забытый Татуин — да ещё на пол-Корусанта место останется.

И буквально с каждым новым шагом опасения тёмного лорда становились всё ближе к тому, чтобы трансформироваться в твёрдую уверенность. Пока он шёл по главным коридорам, — основным артериям огромной станции — всё было в порядке. Разве что среди встречных, при его приближении шустро разбегавшихся к стенам и отдающих честь, практически не было никого в форме технического персонала. Да и дроидов-ремонтников — Вейдер это точно помнил — он не встретил ни одного.

Итак, лорд летел, встречные испуганными кеглями при виде шара разлетались в разные стороны, одни светло-серые панели и переборки сменялись другими — того же жизнеутверждающего и радующего глаз цвета. Эта идиллия продолжалась до того самого момента, пока Вейдер не достиг окрестностей двигательных отсеков. Может, стены здесь и были благородного «флотского» оттенка серого цвета, но заметить это в полутьме — больше половины осветительных панелей не работало — было проблематично.

Суета, постоянное движение, ругань и сигналы дроидов... Здесь царил хаос, насколько глубокий и всеобъемлющий, что Дарт Вейдер «завис». Ситху в нём происходящее нравилось неимоверно, тогда как Вейдер-военный вопил от ярости и ругался на хаттезе. С трудом успокоив внутренний конфликт, заткнув попутно ещё и не вовремя подавшего голос Вейдера-механика, звавшего присоединиться к ремонтным работам, лорд ситхов, единый и неделимый, начал оценивать масштабы произошедшего. Много времени ему на это, естественно, не потребовалось: как и во многих других случаях, узнаваемый костюм и вызывающая ужас маска послужили одновременно и пропуском, и индульгенцией всем его действиям.

Реальность сильно отличалась от той идиллической картины с радужными шааками, которую рисовали перед ним старшие офицеры станции. Да, гиперпереход прошёл в штатном режиме — вот только вышли они из него с отклонением почти в треть парсека. Мало того, за какие-то миллисекунды до входа в гиперпространство первый двигатель пошёл вразнос и отключился, кашляя дымом и искря разрядами. Второй же двигатель они потеряли уже в гиперпространстве, и ремонту он не подлежал совершенно: не выдержав двойной нагрузки, движок попросту взорвался.

Проще говоря, в гипер Звезда Смерти могла уйти хоть сейчас — но вот двигаться в обычном пространстве была совершенно не способна.

Наблюдая за тем, как его по широкой дуге объезжают даже туповатые и лишённые инстинкта самосохранения дроиды-уборщики, Вейдер вдруг понял, что его присутствие в этом месте, мягко говоря, неуместно. Помочь он не мог (хотя, если честно, очень хотелось), мотивировать здесь никого не требовалось: все и так работали не за страх, а за совесть. Поэтому Вейдер, ни к кому не обращаясь, потребовал в пространство позвать к нему руководящего ремонтными работами. После появления пред ясны окуляры капитана инженерных войск, старшего офицера ремонтной бригады тёмный лорд наделил оного практически адмиральскими полномочиями, разрешая использовать практически любые ресурсы станции (в рамках компетенции, конечно!), после чего удалился.

* * *

Покидая апартаменты гранд-моффа Таркина, Дарт Вейдер пребывал в самом что ни есть прекрасном настроении. Пожалуй, в этот момент он был даже рад, что маска скрывает выражение его лица: увидь кто сейчас его истинные эмоции — и оставаться вселенским кошмаром стало бы в разы сложнее. Дружеские пикировки с Таркиным всегда поднимали ему настроение, а заблуждения окружающих о том, что они с гранд-моффом друг друга терпеть не могут (надо сказать, подобную «легенду» о собственных взаимоотношениях по мере сил старались поддерживать оба фигуранта), грели душу. Или что там её заменяет у лордов ситхов.

«Стоит отметить, несмотря ни на что, Звезда Смерти — одна из лучших космических станций в галактике, здесь я с Таркиным полностью согласен. А аварии и сбои... эти неприятности случаются даже на старых и вдоль и поперёк изученных судах, что уж говорить о корабле, едва прошедшем заводские испытания и впервые вышедшем в рейд с полным экипажем. Пусть лучше все эти «детские болезни» вылезут сейчас, чем, к примеру, вскроются в момент столкновения с реальным противником. Тем более, за исключением аварии в двигательном отсеке несколько дней назад, все поломки были какие-то несерьёзные. Ну, вот как можно назвать серьёзным сбой работы пищевого синтезатора в столовой младшего офицерского состава?» — размышления тёмного лорда прервали какой-то невнятный шум, а потом ещё даже не удар, а еле ощутимое движение воздуха в районе панели жизнеобеспечения костюма. Рефлекторно, на одних инстинктах, Дарт Вейдер Силой отбросил атаковавшее его нечто так, что то пролетело метров десять, а затем финишировало, накрыв точным попаданием полувзвод спешивших куда-то по своим делам штурмовиков.

Тёмный лорд постоял немного, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, уговаривая себя, что не нужно душить и разбирать на запчасти всех присутствовавших рядом в момент этой неожиданной атаки. В конце концов, пусть силовой захват и «наш метод», но практиковать его нужно, по словам учителя, без фанатизма. Уговорив таким образом себя не действовать наобум, а повременить хотя бы до тех пор, пока не будет установлена личность нападавшего, Вейдер двинулся к постепенно распадающейся на отдельные фрагменты «куче-мале».

Нападавшим оказался какой-то незнакомый офицер в форме майора инженерных войск, рядом с бессознательной тушкой которого бестолково суетился тот самый офицер ремонтной бригады, которого ещё несколько дней назад Вейдер сам наделил расширенными полномочиями.

* * *

— Кем вам приходится нападавший? — вот честное слово, Вейдеру нравился этот человек, ответственностью и работоспособностью напоминавший его самого. Тёмный лорд даже постарался, чтобы его голос звучал помягче. Впрочем, вокабулятор шлема старания Вейдера не передал, а сам допрашиваемый интонации не уловил.

— Другом, — слова не были ложью, но и всей правдой тоже не являлись. Но тут офицер, видимо, приняв для себя какое-то решение, выпрямился и добавил: — Дальним родственником, троюродным братом, если быть более точным.

Вейдер кивнул. Если речь шла не о клонах, то родственные связи или преемственность поколений среди среднего и старшего офицерского состава одного и того же корабля, мягко говоря, не приветствовались. Но станция с её полным экипажем более полутора миллионов человек — дело другое, члены одной семьи вполне могли попасть в один экипаж и без протекции, используя только свои собственные таланты.

— Чем вы с родственником занимались перед нападением? Что вообще могло заставить его напасть на меня?

— Мой лорд, это какая-то ошибка! Он не нападал!.. Конец ремонта... Риана, тви’лечка... — капитан смешался, но быстро взял себя в руки и начал объяснять уже более внятно. — Лорд Вейдер, нам с Тримусом обоим было что отмечать: у меня только что закончились ремонт и восстановление ходовой, он же завершил проверку и настройку основного калибра, оставалась только окончательная доводка и калибровка. Он замечательный специалист, только благодаря его гениальному умению устранять погрешности настройку удалось закончить так быстро! Тримус пригласил в кафе на уровне старшего офицерского состава тви’лекку Риану Бао из медкорпуса...

— Вы так и не ответили, почему ваш родственник напал на меня.

— Но... нападения не было, мой лорд! Последние несколько дней с освещением многих жилых уровней происходит что-то странное: осветители мерцают, часто перегорают, выключаются и включаются когда им вздумается... А Тримус... он был так рад предстоящей встрече, так предвкушал её, что почти не смотрел по сторонам! Он просто не успел отреагировать, мой лорд!

Вейдер кивнул. Он и сам уже понял, что как такового нападения не было, во всем виноваты его скорость передвижения и невнимательность нападавшего. То есть, если называть вещи своими именами, пострадавшего.

— Ничего с вашим братом страшного не произошло, подобные травмы позвоночника успешно лечатся, ему даже не понадобится протезирование. Отдыхайте.

«А я тем временем разберусь в этой мутной истории с осветителями. Больно уж сильный душок от неё, не удивлюсь, если без саботажа или растраты дело не обошлось».

* * *

Интендантскую службу станции «брали» по всем правилам — не как какую-то террористическую организацию, конечно, тех вообще при захвате стараются в живых не оставлять. Возись с ними ещё потом!.. Нет, Вейдер скорее бы сравнил эту операцию с арестом какой-нибудь паршивой газетёнки, осмелившейся публиковать на своих страницах гадости про Императора: все виновные живы и почти здоровы, но поголовно запуганы до заикания и готовы к сотрудничеству. Самому тёмному лорду подобным заниматься не доводилось, но в специфике работы соответствующих спецподразделений Вейдер разбирался неплохо, и потому мог с уверенностью сказать, что захват прошёл практически идеально. Парни в штурмовой броне действовали настолько синхронно и слаженно, что после окончания операции Вейдер в какой-то момент едва удержался от того, чтобы приказать им снять шлемы. Просто хотелось убедиться, что на него десятками нахальных рож не уставятся клоны Джанго Фетта.

Теперь предстояла вторая часть операции, гораздо более скучная: обыски и допросы. Впрочем, учитывая, что у СИБ Звезды Смерти был в этой области огромный опыт, Вейдер рассчитывал, что первые результаты станут ему известны уже через несколько часов. Так оно и случилось.

— Мой лорд, проверка не выявила сколь-нибудь крупных нарушений. Конечно, результаты ещё только предварительные, но документация в порядке. По складскому учёту тоже нареканий нет, процент недостачи или пересорт в рамках статистической погрешности. Человеческий фактор, не более.

— Тогда какого... — голос Вейдера, буквально несколько минут назад вырванного из медитации звонком комлинка, звучал особенно зловеще. Пусть и злился он не на одного отдельно взятого офицера, а на то, что разрозненные кусочки всё никак не складывались воедино, но офицеру-то об этом не было известно. — Почему на станции проблемы с освещением?

«Почему станция всё больше и больше похожа на будуар престарелой певички, надеющейся, что в полутьме её перезревшие прелести будут интересны хоть кому-то из бывших поклонников?» — ох, жаль, что я не смогу произнести это вслух — иначе этот капитан задохнется от испуга. И силовой захват не понадобится!»

— Лорд Вейдер, — вызывавший его офицер вытянулся по стойке «Смирно» так, будто уже чувствовал на своей шее невидимую ладонь в перчатке. — Начальник интендантской службы готов к сотрудничеству и сейчас даёт показания... Вы просили доложить!

* * *

— Л-л-ло-ло-лорд Вейдер! — то ли после допроса «под химией», то ли от страха перед Вейдером (а, скорее всего, по обеим причинам одновременно) интендант сильно заикался и обильно потел. Вейдер поморщился под маской, но промолчал: как бы не было ему противно это блеяние, но любое вмешательство могло лишь ухудшить ситуацию. — Л-л-лорд Вейдер, в случившемся нет вины н-нашей службы...

— Тогда, быть может, вы объясните всё происходящее? Должен же я что-то ответить Императору на вопрос, почему количество раненых и травмированных на Звезде Смерти неуклонно растет, несмотря на полное отсутствие боевых действий! — терпения хватило ненадолго.

— З-за-акупки, мой лорд! Последние два года государственными заказами занимался генерал Морадмин Баст, но с тех пор, как он стал личным помощникам гранд-моффа Таркина, эта обязанность перешла к высшему генералу Тагге, — слегка приободренный тем, что Вейдер не придушил его на месте, а соизволил выслушать, интендант потихоньку приходил в себя и даже стал меньше заикаться. — Где-то за полтора месяца до официального старта Звезды Смерти мы провели последнюю серию закупок всего необходимого. Однако из-за многочисленных ошибок в спецификациях того же пищевого концентрата поступило десять тонн, а не десять контейнеров по десять тонн, а закупленные осветительные элементы отказались гражданскими, а не с цоколем установленного флотского образца. Мы даже успели сделать дозакупку! Правда, поставщик при этом сменился: победителем стала какая-то новая компания, кажется, «Тепаси-ГРУП»*, но тут уж ничего не изменишь, торги есть торги... Тем более, все документы у них в порядке были.

Вейдер кивнул безопаснику, ведшему допрос, поднялся и вышел из кабинета. Уже через несколько суток должно было состояться совещание высшего офицерского состава станции, до этого момента следовало выяснить всю подноготную компании. И найти виновного.

* * *

Наверное, больше всего на свете (после джедаев, естественно, и в особенности Кеноби!) Дарт Вейдер ненавидел ожидание. Кажется, истоки этой исключительно горячей нелюбви лежали в далёком детстве, когда он ещё и Вейдером-то не был, да и Дартом его никто не называл. Поэтому небольшая охота на «Тантив IV», с погоней, с перестрелками, с добычей, которую можно и нужно было отволочь в своё логово, воспринималась не препятствием к достижению цели, а скорее приятной интерлюдией. Так что на совещании Вейдер появился в довольно сносном настроении, которое не смогли полностью испортить даже полученные сведения, прямо указывавшие на виновника всего творившегося на Звезде Смерти безобразия.

Однако настроение это было относительно приемлемым ровно до того момента, пока немного опоздавший к началу совещания Вейдер не услышал, о чём именно разглагольствует тот, по чьей вине последнее время буквально стояла на ушах вся СИБ станции. Ну, не нравится тебе человек, боишься его до потери голоса — так и скажи, но зачем сюда Силу приплетать-то? Последней каплей — словно красной тряпкой для нерфа — оказался многострадальный осветительный элемент, цоколь которого почему-то торчал у Тагге из нагрудного кармана рядом со штатным SoroSuub C1, одновременно и похожий на комлинк указанной модели, и заметно отличающийся.

Шея виновника множества бед целой станции последних нескольких недель была рядом: только руку протяни и немного поверни для удобства использования Силы. Собственно, именно это лорд ситхов и сделал.

«Знает? — Не знает? — Знает? — Не знает? — Таркин, обычно горой стоявший за своих людей, сегодня вмешиваться не спешил. — Станция всё же его любимое детище, даже я, при всей своей нелюбви к гигантомании, и то между Тагге и Звездой Смерти выбрал бы станцию!»

— Вейдер, что вы делаете? Отпустите его!

«Не знает».

— Вы действительно этого хотите, Таркин? Несмотря на то, что по вине этого идиота нескольким сотням тысяч ваших людей едва не пришлось в полёте питаться дроидами и подножным кормом, а в коридорах можно играть в жмурки? — Таркин замолчал. — Я уже не говорю о том, что понятия не имею, есть ли у нас с вами сейчас главный калибр...

— А вот это мы с вами сейчас и проверим! Приведите её!

* * *

Завистники и злопыхатели долго потом обвиняли Дарта Вейдера в том, что рассинхронизация и последовавший за ней облом систем основного калибра были его личной «заслугой». Самые наглые из них даже заявляли, что Вейдер, мечтая сохранить свое имя в веках, пытался выжечь вышедшими из-под контроля суперлазерами на Альдераане свои инициалы, но доказательств, естественно, не было. Ещё бы: ведь у «украшавшей» ныне один из национальных парков планеты «дорн» не хватало нижней чёрточки, а «вев» была настолько корявой, что больше напоминала «лет»...

**Author's Note:**

> * Учитывая, что Кассио Тагге является одним из высших офицеров Звезды Смерти, принадлежащая его семье «Тагге Компани» не могла принять участие в закупке. А вот названная в честь родной планеты семьи Тагге «Тепаси-ГРУП» — вполне могла. Тем более что среди её директоров и учредителей официально не было никого из Тагге.


End file.
